Unforgettable
by Fearles2
Summary: Over these past few years, Isabella Swan has had it tough. By day she works as a personal assistant and by night, she is a stripper. Will things change when her high school sweetheart comes back into her life or will he just make things more complicated?
1. Meet & Greet

**I've had this story in my head for a while now, it just needed to get out. **

**Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Meet and Greet**

It was a Monday afternoon and Isabella Swan - also known as Bella or Izzy - was sitting in the backseat of a cab with her boss, Jessica Stanley. They were on their way to a _meet and greet _at the local bookstore in Manhattan.

"Gee Izzy, no need to look too excited." Jessica said sarcastically. "I know you don't like romance novels but this is huge! I can't believe we're about to meet the author of _Unforgettable_!"

"I can't believe you dragged me out here. I have so much work to do!"

"You can do it tomorrow. Besides, you should be thankful, I'm giving you a day off."

"I'd rather spend my day off with my daughter." Isabella sulked.

"Oh stop being such a buzz kill, Iz. This is going to be great!"

When the cab finally came to a halt, Jessica gave the cab driver a fifty-dollar bill and got out. Isabella reluctantly followed behind.

The session was yet to commence, however all the seats were already filled so Isabella and Jessica had no choice but to stand.

As soon as a little grey-haired lady, probably in her late fifties, came out and stood in front of everyone with a microphone in her hand, the room went silent.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for coming to this event. I'm Irena Denali and I will be the host for today. I'm sure all you ladies are eager to meet _Tony Masen _so lets get started!"

People in the room started squealing. Even Jessica. Isabella couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"We're going to begin with some questions," Irena continued. "We'll have a break so you can all grab a biscuit and a nice cup of coffee and we'll conclude with a book signing."

The crowd began cheering again.

"For goodness sake." Isabella muttered.

"So without further ado, I give you Tony Masen!"

People cheered and clapped and screamed. Isabella suddenly had to urge to just walk out of the room, which was exactly what she was about to do until she caught sight of _Tony Masen._

He was tall and slightly muscular with auburn hair. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He had a lopsided smile that made a girl weak at the knees and although Isabella couldn't see from where she was, she knew that he had the most beautiful emerald green eyes.

Isabella's eyes began to water.

"Oh god, he's even hotter in person!" Jessica shrieked, taking Isabella out of her trance.

"What was his name again?" Isabella asked.

"Tony Masen."

_Tony Masen? It must be Edward. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Tony must be short for Anthony - It made sense._

The questions began and Isabella stood there motionlessly, mesmerized by his beauty. His voice was soothing. The way he answered the questions from the obsessed women, he seemed so calm and carefree.

"Don't you think he's sexy, Izzy?"

"Mm." Isabella replied, slightly distracted.

"He's probably got a small dick. No-one can be _that_ perfect." Jessica said, sighing.

"He's bigger than average." Isabella blurted out without thinking.

Jessica simply laughed and turned her attention back to _Tony._

"How did you come up with such a great story line?" A woman in her mid thirties asked.

Isabella watched as Edward smirked. "Well, it's actually based on a true story." He replied. People in the crowd began talking amongst themselves.

"I've got a question!" Jessica shouted.

Bella looked over at Jessica. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

"My friend over here…" Jessica said, gesturing towards Bella. "…Thinks that you're cock is larger than average, is that true?"

Isabella was mortified. The whole room had turned to look at them.

Edward was amused by the question and looked to see who was speaking. It was a woman with dark curly hair, probably in her late twenties. Beside her was a younger brown-haired beauty, biting her lip. She kept her eyes downcast as her cheeks turned a dark red.

"I'm sorry but all question must be related to the novel." Irena interjected, though she seemed just as amused as everyone else.

"Bella?" Edward said into his microphone.

Bella looked up and her eyes met his. He recognized her. This wasn't right. She shouldn't have come.

"Jess, I'm gonna go." Isabella said, rushing out before Jessica could even respond.

"Okay next question." Irena quickly said.

Edward watched as the love of his life raced out the door. She was just as beautiful as he remembered. She was dressed in a tight white blouse, a black waist high skirt that ended mid thigh and the sexiest pair of black and white pumps. Edward had to use everything he had in order to resist the urge to chase after her.

"Mr. Masen? Are you okay?" Irena asked.

Edward looked around the room. Everyone was looking at him with concern.

"Yeah. Sorry. What?"

"The young lady over there…" Irena said pointing to someone in the crowd, "was just wondering how long it took you to write this novel."

Edward smiled. "I actually started when I was nineteen. So about two to three years."

People began talking amongst themselves again.

"Yeah…" Edward said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I have a tendency to procrastinate."

"No, no. Three years isn't very long at all." Irena said reassuringly.

The questions continued until what felt like forever. Finally it was time for a break.

While people were gathering around the tables, which had fruits and biscuits and drinks, Edward noticed the dark-haired woman who with Bella during the questions.

Edward walked towards the crowd of people and stood behind the dark-haired woman.

"Why hello." Edward said, putting on his trademark smile.

Jessica turned around to see Tony Masen smiling at her.

"Oh my god, Tony!" She squealed.

"What might your name be, beautiful?"

"I'm Jessica Stanley." Jessica said extending out her hand.

Edward shook her hand and asked whether she wanted to go someone quiet to talk.

"I'll be right behind you." Jessica replied without hesitation.

Jessica followed Edward as he walked towards a secluded storage room.

Once they were inside, Edward turned to look at Jessica.

"Look Tony…if this is about that question, I was totally joking." Jessica said, avoiding Edward's eyes.

"So your friend didn't say that?" Edward asked. He was extremely curious.

"Um…I guess I shouldn't have announced it in front of everyone but yeah…she did."

Yeah well, she should know. Bella had been very well acquainted with my cock during high school.

"Who is she anyway?" Edward asked.

Jessica looked up at Edward, hoping he wasn't going to track Izzy down and demand to know why she had said such a thing. "Uh…her name is Izzy. She's my personal assistant."

"Izzy?" _Bella is a much more fitting name for my beautiful Isabella._

"Yeah. She's a total slut though."

Edward raised his eyebrows. _Bella is anything but a slut. How could she say such a thing?_

"Well uh…enough about her, what about you? How old are you, Jessica?"

"Twenty-nine." Jessica said with a small smile.

"Really? I could have sworn you were only twenty-three." Edward said, winking.

Jessica rolled her eyes. Edward noticed the huge smile on her face.

"So where do you work?" Edward asked.

"Stanley & Co. on Park Avenue. Its actually my dad's law firm"

"Maybe I should visit before I leave for LA."

Jessica beamed. "Really? That would be great!"

"Maybe I should get your number…" Edward said, pulling out his phone. Jessica took it without hesitation and typed in her number.

"Well I better get back for the signings. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes, I can't wait."

Jessica watched as Tony walked out of the room. She couldn't believe what had just happened. The handsome and rich Tony Masen had asked for _her _number. She felt like she was back in high school and the football captain had asked her out on a date.

Jessica was just about to call Isabella and tell her about what had happened before she decided against it. Jessica decided that it would be better to just act nonchalant and hopefully when Edward walked through the doors of the firm, Izzy would be surprised, impressed, and jealous all at the same time - but mostly jealous.

Meanwhile, Edward was sitting by a table, signing the books he had just gotten published a couple of months ago. He couldn't help but notice how long the line was. It was as if the line continued indefinitely. Edward groaned internally.

The signing lasted for about two to three hours and the entire time, Edward's thoughts were directed at his high school sweetheart. He was absolutely certain that it was Isabella who he had seen today.

Half way through the signings, Edward resolved to make amends with Isabella. He still wasn't sure why she had left all those years ago but he knew one thing was for certain…

She was still his everything and he was going to win her back.


	2. Stripper Friends

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Stripper Friends  
**

On Tuesday morning, Edward walked to Park Avenue in search of Stanley & Co.

Because this was Edward's first time in New York, it took a good half an hour to find the building - but Edward knew it was going to be worth it.

Once Edward was inside, he walked towards the administration table and asked the young man behind the desk where he could find Jessica Stanley.

"Miss Stanley's office is on the eighth floor but I think she's in a meeting right now." The man responded.

"No, that's fine. Thank you." Edward said before heading in the direction of the elevator.

As soon as Edward stepped inside the elevator, he panicked and quickly got out.

_I'll use the stairs, _Edward thought. He needed to gather his thoughts before seeing Bella.

After rushing up the stairs, Edward was slightly out of breath. He sighed, trying to calm his nerves.

Edward opened the door and ended up in a small room where the elevator was located. There was a glass wall and from there Edward could see Bella sitting behind a large mahogany desk.

Edward smiled. Bella was wearing a midnight blue blouse, her hair was in a tight bun and she looked awfully _sexy_. Thankfully Bella was staring at the computer in front of her so she was yet to notice Edward.

Edward took a deep breath. _Here I go._

As soon as Edward opened the door, Bella looked up.

Bella's eyes widened and she gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

Edward smirked his trademark, panty-dropping smirk. Bella could feel her heart rate increasing rapidly.

"That's no way to speak to your…_guests_." Edward replied jokingly.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "Sorry…I um…welcome to Stanley & Co. How can I help you?" It sounded more like a question.

Edward moved towards Bella and leaned his forearms against the table. "There are actually a number of ways you could help me." Edward whispered, licking his lips.

Unconsciously, Bella started biting her bottom lip.

"Where the fuck are my files?!" A voice shrieked.

Bella looked at the closed door, located to her left and groaned.

"Jess!" She yelled.

The door swung open and out walked Jessica Stanley.

"Izzy, I swear if my fucking files -"

"They're right here." Bella interjected before grabbing the files from her desk and passing them to Jessica.

"For fuck sakes Izzy! Next time tell me when you take them!"

"You were the one who gave them to me to look over." Bella replied calmly, though she sounded slightly agitated.

"Yeah but -"

Edward cleared his throat.

"Oh my god! Tony!" Jessica said excitedly. Her whole demeanor changed. "Izzy, you remember Tony, don't you? From yesterday."

Bella looked irritated. "No. I don't think I do."

"The author with the big cock." Jessica replied. Edward chuckled.

Bella sighed. _Seriously? We're going back to that?_

"Yesterday after you left, Tony asked for my number!" Jessica squealed. "Aren't I just the luckiest girl in the world?!"

_So that's why she wasn't angry when I left her. I get it now. _

"Well _Izzy_, I'm Tony Masen. Its very nice to meet you." Edward said extending his hand.

Bella stared at Edward's hand, then back at Edward's shit eating grin.

Having to speak to Edward was difficult enough, but physical contact? No, Bella couldn't handle that. "Wish I could say the same." Bella replied.

"Izzy! That is no way to speak to Tony Masen!" Jessica scolded.

"Oh, my apologies. It's nice to meet you too, _Tony_ _Masen_. Miss Stanley has to go to a meeting now so if you'd be so kind to leave…"

Jessica turned to Edward, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, why don't you stay here. It's just for an hour or so. Izzy can make you a cup of coffee while you wait, if you'd like."

"I can?" Bella asked incredulously.

Jessica turned to Bella. "Yes, you work for me, so you'll do as I say. If Tony wants you to make him coffee, you'll make him coffee. If Tony wants you to go down to McDonald's to buy him a burger, you'll buy him a burger. And if Tony wants you to shine his shoes, that's exactly what you're going to do."

Jessica turned back to Edward. Bella watched as Jessica's expression softened. "I'll be back as soon as I can." Jessica said, with a small smile.

As soon as Jessica walked out of the room, Edward turned to face Bella.

"So _Izzy_, how 'bout that shoe shine?"

Bella ignored him and turned her attention back to the computer.

"Oh come on, I'm kidding! Why don't we go down to the local café and grab something to eat. We can catch up there."

"I've already eaten." Bella replied. Her eyes never left the computer screen.

Truth be told, Bella was slightly hurt that Edward hadn't come to see her. She had originally thought that she was the reason for his visit.

_Of course he's not here to see me. I should be happy he even remembers me._

"Are you really doing work, or are you just pretending so you don't have to talk to me?"

Finally Bella looked up from her computer. "I'm really doing my work. Not that I want to speak to you either."

Edward put a hand over his heart. "Why don't you just pierce a knife through my heart now, Bella?"

Bella glared at Edward. "Its Izzy."

Edward moved to sit on Bella's desk. "What's with that whole _Izzy _thing anyway?"

"Its my name."

"I can still call you Bella, right?"

"Not if you want an answer."

"What about Isabella?"

"Edward!" Bella said, frustrated.

"See, I don't get angry when you call me Edward." Edward said, winking at Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Get off my desk, _Tony_!"

Edward didn't listen.

Bella sighed and continued to do her work.

Edward continued to try getting Bella's attention but she just kept ignoring him.

After a while Edward decided to just sit there and take in Bella's beauty.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer." Bella mumbled.

"Okay." Edward said, taking out his phone.

"Hey Izzy…" Edward whispered.

Bella looked over at Edward and he quickly took a picture on his phone.

"Edward! What are you doing?!" Bella snapped.

Edward put both his hands up in surrender. "You said I could take a picture!"

Bella groaned.

"You should really stress less. Take a chill pill and all that."

Once again, Bella sighed and went back to her work.

After that, Edward and Bella remained silent until Jessica came back.

"Tony! You stayed!" Jessica exclaimed as soon as she stepped into the room.

Edward got off Bella's desk and smiled at Jessica. "Of course I did."

"Why don't you come into my office?" Jessica suggested.

Edward nodded and followed Jessica into her office.

Jessica's office was huge. There was a large flat screen television against one of the walls, a sofa, a treadmill, a shoe rack fill with high heels, a mini bar and an enormous brown desk, which fit two computers and a laptop, and still had plenty of room left for writing.

"Wow, this is your office?"

Jessica giggled. "Yeah, take a seat." Jessica said as she gestured to the sofa. Edward plopped down on the sofa and Jessica sat right beside him, though it was much too close for Edward's liking.

"So what's with your P.A. anyway? Is she always this cranky?" Edward asked jokingly.

"Yeah, she is. Although if I were a single mother with two jobs, I'd be pretty stressed out too."

Edward felt as though his heart had stopped. _Bella was a mom?_

"She has a child?" Edward barely whispered. "But she's so young."

"Yeah, she's actually your age."

"Who's the father?"

"She doesn't know." Jessica paused for a second. "I told you she was a slut."

Edward didn't reply.

"So Tony, how long you in New York for?" Jessica said, trying to make conversation.

"Um…I'm leaving Sunday morning…so I've got five more days left."

Jessica put a hand on Edward's thigh. "I really hope we can see more of each other."

Before Edward could reply, there was a knock on the door.

"Miss Stanley?" Bella said.

Jessica sighed in disappointment. Izzy only called her Miss Stanley when her father was around, so he must be here to see her.

"I think my dad is here. Could you wait outside?" Jessica asked.

Edward nodded and left, but not before being eyed by a tall, pale man with dark hair that was starting to thin.

Edward looked over at Bella, who began typing furiously on the keyboard.

Edward sighed. _Could she ever love me again? _

"Hey Tony."

Edward looked over to see Jessica standing by her office door.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to come to lunch with my father and I?"

Edward hesitated. "Um…well actually I -"

"Izzy, you're coming too!" Jessica insisted.

That was all Edward needed to say yes. "Sure, I'll come."

****

They rode in Jessica's father's limo to the restaurant and although Jessica kept trying to make conversation, it was a rather awkward ride. Edward couldn't keep his eyes off Bella and Jessica couldn't keep her eyes off Edward.

At the restaurant, conversation flowed easily through Edward, Jessica and Jessica's father, though Bella barely uttered a word.

Halfway through the meals, Jessica's father received a phone call and announced that he had to leave.

"It was very nice to meet you, Mr. Stanley." Edward said, shaking his hand.

"It was nice to meet you too, Tony." He looked over at Jessica and Bella. "Jess, just call the driver when you're ready to go. I'll see you later, Izzy."

"Bye, Mr Stanley." Bella said quietly.

After Jessica's father left, everyone continued eating.

Jessica and Edward began talking amongst themselves and although Bella pretended to direct her attention elsewhere, she was really listening in to their conversation. Apparently, Edward and Jessica were talking about Edward's new novel.

"I love that line. _You'll be my Edward and I'll be your Bella_. _That's all I ever wanted._" Jessica said, smiling.

Bella choked on the piece of broccoli she was eating. She began coughing and Edward panicked.

Edward passed her a glass of water. Bella took it without hesitation, chugging it down like she was in a drinking competition.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked.

Bella ignored him. She was furious. She had said those words to Edward just before they became boyfriend and girlfriend all those years ago. Did he seriously think she wouldn't mind if he published it for the world to read?

"She's fine." Jessica reassured Edward. "Izzy's just one of those people who hate anything associated with love or romance. You give her flowers and she'll throw them away, write her a poem and she'll scrunch it up and well, throw it _at_ you."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He was shocked to say the least. He looked over and Bella. She was playing with the mash potatoes on her plate.

_Bella hates romance? What happened to the girl who forced him to watch all those romantic comedies? Who cried when he got her a thoughtful gift? Who was this person sitting beside him?_ Edward didn't know, but he was going to find out.

After lunch, Edward announced that he had to go meet his publicist, so he paid and went to get a cab.

Edward met his publicist, Aro, in a quiet, little café.

Aro was in his fifties. He was thin and pale with grey hair and if he wasn't such a fun person to be around, Edward might have been afraid of him.

"Hi Aro." Edward said, before sitting down. "Sorry I'm late, I was having lunch with an old friend."

"No that's fine." Aro replied. "We just have to go through the interview you have with the New York Times tomorrow."

After Edward and Aro discussed not only the interview but also some of the press conferences and signings he had to attend, Edward was exhausted.

"Boy, you need to loosen up. Why don't we go clubbing tonight?" Aro suggested.

"_You'd go Clubbing?_" Edward asked incredulously.

Aro chuckled. "No need to be so surprised, Tony. I'll get a limo to pick us up at the hotel at eight."

****

"Really Aro? A strip club?"

Aro chuckled. "I may be old, but I'm still a man."

Edward smiled and followed Aro inside.

As soon as Edward stepped into the club, he heard men everywhere cheering on the strippers and funnily enough, _Stripper Friends_ by Tila Tequila was being blasted throughout the room. Edward couldn't help but question the DJ's song choice.

There were little stages with poles in the center all around the room. Each stage had one or two women dancing around the pole.

Both Edward and Aro noticed a young boy, who barely looked seventeen, sitting by his friends with a bottle of beer in his hand. A blond woman, who wore nothing but a hot pink g-string and had too much makeup on, was straddling the boy. The boy's hands were on the woman's hip and his face was buried in her enormous breasts as the woman rocked her hips back and forth. The boy's friends began cheering and Edward couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Lets go over there." Aro said, pointing towards the large crowd of people cheering.

There was a dark haired woman wearing nothing but a black bra and g-string dancing around a pole.

Although her back was facing them, Edward could still appreciate her body.

_Damn she has a nice ass._

The woman began sliding up down the pole and Edward couldn't help but feel slightly flustered.

What is happening to me? Since when was I so…_horny_?!

"Damn, that woman has a nice body." Aro said.

Edward grinned at Aro and nodded.

The woman finally turned around and Edward caught sight of the woman's face.

_Bella._

"Oh my god…" Edward whispered.

Edward had already uncovered so much about how Bella had changed since high school; he wasn't quite too sure how he was supposed to take in this as well.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Aro stated.

Although Edward was appalled by the fact that Bella was working at a place like this, he couldn't help but be mesmerized by the way Bella's hips swayed to the beat.

Suddenly, a drunken man climbed up on stage with Bella. He was on his knees and had some cash in his hands. Bella stopped dancing and looked down at the man. She smiled at him. The man then got his money and slipped it into the crotch of her g-string.

Edward fumed. Before Aro could even decipher what was going on, Edward had pushed through the crowd.

"Bella, get down right now!" Edward said with authority.

Bella glanced down to see an angry Edward looking up at her.

"I can't." She replied.

Bella was just about to begin dancing again when Edward gently grabbed her by the arm and pulled her off the stage.

"Don't touch me! What are you doing?!" Bella yelled.

People started booing and hissing, but Edward ignored them and pulled Bella away from the crowd.

"What is going on here?" A tall, tan, woman with long dark hair asked.

Bella pulled her arm away from Edward's grasp. "Sorry, Sue. I was -"

"A man put money inside the crotch of her thong! That is so disgusting! How can you let Bella be degraded like that?" Edward asked in a murderous tone.

Sue turned to Bella. "Are you okay, Sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to get back up there and fin-"

"Oh no you're not!" Edward interjected.

"Can you please just leave me alone?"

Sue put both her hands on Bella's shoulders. "Hon, why don't you take the rest of the night off?"

"Yes Bella, lets go."

Bella ignored him and walked away. Edward hastily followed behind. He didn't even hesitate to follow Bella when she walked through a black door that said _No Entry._

The room was large with a huge mirror on one of the walls. Edward assumed this was where the girls got ready.

Bella's back was facing Edward so he watched as she put on a pair of jeans and a red flannel shirt.

_There's my Bella._

Out of nowhere, Edward heard a sob.

"Bella?"

Bella didn't look at him.

"Bella, why are you working at a place like this?"

"Because I need the money!" Bella yelled as she turned to face Edward. Edward's heart broke at the sight of her. He had never seen Bella so sad and vulnerable before. Her lips were trembling, big brown eyes were watery and her face was tear-streaked.

"You already have a job with Jessica." Edward said softly as he moved towards her.

Bella stepped back. "You think that's enough? There are so many things I need to pay for like food, rent, clothes, childcare fees, the bills that come every month…" Bella cried, her voice breaking twice.

"And these people are like my family, Edward. I don't have anyone else!"

"What about Jessica? Or your parents?"

Bella started crying again. Tears flowing rapidly down her face.

"Bella?"

"Just leave me alone, Edward!" Bella sobbed before grabbing her bag and running out the door.

This time Edward didn't follow. He was feeling defeated. Bella didn't love him anymore, and he was just making her more unhappy.

Perhaps he wasn't going to win her back after all.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think :) x**


	3. Like Mother, Like Daughter

**Introduction of Bella's child :D**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Like Mother, Like Daughter**

It was a quiet Wednesday afternoon at Stanley & Co., so besides manning the telephone, Bella didn't really have anything to do. She decided to search up _Tony Masen _on the Internet – not because she was obsessed or anything, she was just extremely curious. Just as Bella clicked enter, Jessica called out from her office.

"Izzy! Come here!"

Bella jumped in surprise and quickly shut the search engine.

"Is everything okay?" Bella asked as she went and stood by the door of Jessica's office.

She noticed that Jessica was lying down on the sofa, though Bella was hardly surprised. _Talk about hardworking._

"Has Tony called?" Jessica asked with a pout.

"No, why? What's wrong?"

"He said he would come and get me for lunch today but he hasn't showed up. Its nearly two!"

"Oh…"

Jessica narrowed her eyes at Bella. "You didn't say anything did you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If I find out that Tony came in and you sent him away, I swear I'll -"

"Are you serious? You think _I _did something? I have better things to do, Jessica."

"Yeah but -"

"Go call him or something, geez!" Bella said before going back to her desk.

Before sitting down, Bella let out a huge sigh. _It probably is my fault he didn't take Jessica out to lunch…the sight of me obviously nauseates him._

****

To say that it had been a long day would be an absolute understatement. After two book signings and an interview, Edward was completely worn out, so he decided to take a walk in Central Park to clear his head.

Central Park was beautiful. Edward sighed in content as he took in the sights and sounds of nature. There were interesting sculptures everywhere, the birds were chirping, children were playing and the pristine lake and deep lustrous green foliage took Edward's breath away.

If only he had someone to share it with.

Edward realized that there were a number of playgrounds at Central Park. So far he had passed at least seven. As Edward walked past another playground, he heard a high-pitched giggle. Edward couldn't help but smile. He looked to see where the sound had come from. It was a little girl being push on a swing by…_Bella._

Edward stood motionlessly as he watched the interaction between Bella and who he assumed was Bella's daughter.

"Stop, Mommy! Stop." The girl exclaimed.

Bella stopped pushing and the little girl jumped off the swing just as the swinging began to slow.

"Okay your turn!"

Bella smiled, shaking her.

"Please Mommy…" The girl said pouting.

Edward couldn't take the smile off his face. _She is so adorable. Who could deny this girl anything?_

Obviously Bella couldn't because she ended up sitting on the swing.

"Now what?" Bella asked.

"Hold on tight."

The little girl tried to push Bella but Bella barely moved at all, so the little girl tried again. Edward laughed.

As the girl pushed Bella the second time, Bella pretended to lose balance and fall off in exaggerated slowness.

The girl ran towards Bella who was on her knees, leaning forward on her forearms. Edward couldn't help but stare at Bella's perfectly shaped ass.

The girl squatted in front of Bella. "Mommy, are you okay?" She asked.

Bella sat up and wrapped her arms around the girl. She then went to lie down on the sand and pulled the little girl down with her. The girl attempted to get up but Bella's arms were locked tightly around her. Bella closed her eyes and smiled in content.

"People are looking, Mommy."

"Let them look." Bella replied.

Edward grinned. This was the Bella he remembered, the warm, fun, loving and carefree Bella. Edward just _had_ to speak to her. He also wanted to clear the air after the incident last night and at this moment she seemed to be in a pretty good mood so before he knew it, he was walking towards the swings.

"Hello Ladies." He said, flashing a big smile.

Bella immediately recognized that voice and snapped open her eyes. Edward had actually made an effort to speak to her and here she was lying down on the sand like an idiot.

As Edward went to crouch down beside the girls, Bella quickly sat up, pulling the little girl up along with her.

"Bella…" Edward said with a somewhat pained expression on his face. "I want to apologize about yesterday. I didn't mean to make you upset. Its just that -"

"It's already forgotten." Bella replied evasively.

Although Edward knew that Bella hadn't _really_ forgotten about last night, he didn't comment on it.

"So is this your daughter?" Edward asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Bella replied. "Baby, come say hello."

The little girl looked up at Edward and smiled.

Edward's eyes widened. The little girl was really _small. _She had pink rounded cheeks, which at this moment matched her shell-pink lips, she had the cutest little nose, her brown curly hair ended just above her waist, and her long dark lashes framed her big green eyes, which beamed as she smiled. She even had dimples that were as deep as the Grand Canyon - well perhaps not _that _deep, but they were still very pronounced and overall, she was absolutely beautiful.

_Of course she's beautiful, she's Bella's daughter. _

"She is the most beautiful child I have ever seen." Edward said.

"Yeah, she's really something." Bella stated proudly.

Edward flashed a smile at the girl. "What's your name, Beautiful?"

"Re-"

"Her name is Carlie." Bella said, cutting off her daughter. "Carlie Swan. Like Charlie, but for a girl."

"Hello Carlie," Edward said, extending his hand.

Carlie looked at Edward's hand but did not shake it.

"Wow, you really are mother and daughter." Edward said, remembering how Bella wouldn't shake his hand the day before.

Bella laughed.

"How old are you, Carlie?"

Edward watched as little Carlie went to whisper in Bella's ear. Bella smiled and went to whisper in Carlie's ear in response.

Carlie turned back to Edward and smiled. "I'm four." She said proudly. "How old are you?"

Carlie had such a sweet, melodic voice. Edward found it so endearing.

"How old do I look?" He asked.

Carlie started looking around as if there would be something to give her a clue. "Um… thirteen."

Edward and Bella started laughing.

"Actually, I'm twelve, but good guess!"

"Can you push my mommy on the swing?" Carlie asked.

"No, Baby. But maybe Edward could push _you_ instead." Bella quickly said.

Carlie turned to Edward with a big smile on her face. "Your name is Eggward?" Carlie asked before giggling. "Do you like eating eggs, Eggward?" She said before placing her left hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Edward and Bella laughed along with her.

"Sweetie, his name is _Ed_ward, not Eggward." Bella said, after the laughter had died down.

Carlie started giggling again.

"Okay Baby, its not that funny."

Carlie turned to her mom with a huge grin. "Get on the swing, Mommy."

"Yeah Mommy, get on the swing." Edward said.

Bella groaned and went to sit on the swing.

"Carlie, you can get on the other one. I can push you both."

"Can you help me up?" Carlie asked.

Edward nodded and lifted her up on the swing.

"Don't push her too high, Edward! And make sure you hold on tightly Ren…uh Carlie."

"Overprotective mothers." Edward muttered shaking his head.

"Shut up, Edward."

Edward chuckled and began pushing the girls.

They continued to laugh and shriek and play until they were all worn out.

The sun was just about to set and Bella, Carlie and Edward were sitting on the park bench, taking in the scenery.

"Can we get McDonald's, Mommy?" Carlie asked.

Bella let out a sigh. Although she hated feeding her daughter junk, she could never bring herself to say _no_ to her. "Alright, alright. Say goodbye to Edward, then."

Edward pouted. "What? No invite?"

"Oh. I just thought…well, I mean, you're more than welcome to join us."

Edward beamed. "Yay! Lets go Carlie!" He said, getting up before offering his hand.

Carlie smiled widely, taking Edward's hand.

"Come on Mommy. Let's go!" Carlie said, offering her free hand to her mom.

****

Edward, Bella and Carlie were by the counter at McDonalds, trying to decide what to buy.

Edward felt something tug at his shirt. He looked down to see Carlie looking up at him with her sparkling green eyes while biting her lip.

_So much like her mother._

"Eggward, if you get a happy meal, you get a toy too."

Edward couldn't help but smile. It seemed as though he always had this problem when he was around Bella and Carlie.

"Do you want a happy meal?" Edward asked.

"Yes. And you and Mommy get one too so we can all play with our toys."

"I already have a toy. I play with it everyday. Sometimes I let other people play with it because it makes me happy. Even your mom -"

"Edward, please!" Bella interrupted.

"I was talking about my toy car, what were you thinking?" Edward asked with a huge grin on his face.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Sweetie, I don't think a child size meal is enough for Edward." Bella said.

Edward turned to Bella. "What are you saying, Bella? That I'm fat?"

Bella nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying."

Edward laughed, turning around. He noticed the people in the line were shooting annoyed glances in his direction.

_Either they're very impatient, or they're just jealous that I'm with the two most beautiful girls in the world._

Edward turned back towards Bella and Carlie.

"Could I please get three Happy Meals – all with chips, nuggets and a coke." Bella said.

"Don't forget the toys!" Edward added. "And could we also get medium chips, a _Filet__-__O__-__Fish burger, a Quarter Pounder with cheese and two apple pies please._"

Bella turned to Edward with a surprised look on her face. "What's with all the food?"

"I'm fat remember."

The woman behind the counter laughed.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Someone in the line yelled.

"Edward go find a seat with Carlie, I'll get this."

Edward quickly gave the lady behind a fifty-dollar note and took Carlie towards a table for four that was free.

"Do you need a baby chair?" Edward asked.

"No! I'm not a baby!"

Edward laughed. "Yes you are."

"Am not!"

"Fine, you're not. I'm sorry."

Bella came with a tray full of food. She placed the tray down and sat beside Carlie.

"Mommy, Eggward called me a baby."

Edward huffed. "I can't believe you just told on me!"

Bella and Carlie laughed.

Bella passed Edward his fifty-dollar bill. "We didn't need it."

"Keep it." Edward replied.

Bella glared at him.

"Fine, fine." Edward said, putting it in his pocket. He resolved to slip it in her bag later, when she wasn't looking. He was like a pickpocket, but reversed.

"Lets eat!" He said, quickly.

Carlie grabbed a Happy Meal box and opened it, taking out her toy.

"I got a car! And Birdie is driving!"

Edward grabbed another box and took out the toy.

"I got a car too! And a convict is driving."

Bella laughed.

"No! That's Hamburglar!" Carlie laughed. "Who do you have Mommy?"

Bella took out her toy. "Aw…I got Hamburglar too."

"Now we can race!" Carlie exclaimed.

"Lets eat first, baby."

Edward grabbed an apple pie and passed it to Bella. "Here, I know how much you love apple pies."

"You must not know me very well because never really _loved_ them."

"Well remember that time at my house when we were watching American Pie and you started jerking m-"

"Edward!" Bella said cutting Edward off.

"What? I was bringing back memories."

"You might have forgotten, but there is a little four year old in our presence."

"She doesn't understand."

"Understand what?" Carlie asked.

"Do you know what jerk means?" Edward asked.

"No. What is it?"

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. Edward's just a jerk."

Edward scoffed "Am not!"

"You _so _are!"

"I'm the epitome of…_not_ jerk!"

"_Not jerk_? I thought you were an author. Maybe you should go back to grammar school!"

Carlie dismissed the fact that the two adults were bickering and began eating her chips.

After eating a Happy Meal, a Quarter Pounder, an apple pie, a Fillet O Fish burger and chips, Edward was bloated. Thankfully, he was able to convince Bella and Carlie to take a walk with him.

They were completely silent as they walked through streets of New York. Bella thought now would be the right time to tell Edward about _the accident_.

"My parents died in a car crash a couple of weeks after I gave birth to Carlie."

Edward stopped walking. "You mean both Renee and Charlie…"

"Yes." Bella barely whispered before picking up her daughter and squeezing her tightly.

"Oh my god, Bella. I'm _so_ sorry…" Edward moved to give Bella a hug but she took a step back. Although she longed to be in his arms, she knew that it wouldn't be good for her. He was like a disease and if she wasn't careful, she'd catch it and would have to suffer.

"Its fine, I don't need sympathy. I just thought you should know."

"Who helped you with Carlie then?"

"No-one. And after a while, we ran out of money, which is why I decided to work at the strip club."

"Oh my god…" Edward breathed. _Charlie and Renee were dead? _"All this time I thought they were in Arizona…"

"That's where it happened. We moved there after I found out I was pregnant and…" Bella stopped. She didn't want to tell him too much. "…And yeah…"

After escorting Bella and Carlie home. Edward took the cab back to his hotel. He wasn't invited into Bella's home, much to his dismay, though it was probably for the best since he had so much on his mind.

Charlie Swan was the Chief of police in Forks and at times, Edward had found him quite intimidating. Charlie would always question Edward's motives when it came to Bella, which scared the crap out of him. However, it was usually rather playful between Edward and Charlie and they had bonded over the years. Charlie had taken Edward to his first baseball game, they'd gone fishing a number of times and Charlie was even the one who snuck Edward his first beer when he was sixteen years old.

Renee, on the other hand, was very approachable. He remembered the night when she had talked to Edward about condoms and STD's. That was definitely a night to remember. She baked the most delicious cookies and she treated Edward as if he were her own son. Renee had even allowed Edward to sleepover with Bella a couple of times - after she had the talk with him.

Edward couldn't believe it. They were his future mother and father in law. Charlie was supposed to walk Bella down the isle, while Renee cried her eyes out over the fact that her daughter was growing up. But that wasn't going to happen anymore, because they were no longer _here_.

Edward also thought about the little Carlie. Besides Bella, he had never seen anyone like her. Edward couldn't even begin to describe the feeling he felt when he was with the two girls. He enjoyed every single moment with them, and hopefully Bella would allow him to spend more time with them.


	4. Fire Burning

**Things start getting a bit steamy in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – ****Fire Burning**

On Thursday morning, Bella was preparing Jessica's notes for the meeting she was going to have later in the day.

Usually when she had to attend the meetings with Jessica, Bella wouldn't be in a very good mood but after last night, she didn't think anything could ruin the contentment she was feeling at this moment.

The meeting was three hours long, but Jessica had allowed her to have a one-hour lunch break afterward, so it wasn't _that bad._

During Bella's break, Bella bought an apple pie from McDonald's. As she walked through the warm summer breeze, eating her apple pie, Bella thought about Edward and how well he had gotten along with her daughter. She was glad that they had connected so easily.

_Hopefully they can bond some more._

Bella went back to the office at quarter to two to find Edward sitting by her desk. He seemed to be deeply engaged in something on her computer, which made Bella worry.

"What are you doing?"

Edward looked up at Bella and grinned. "I see you've been looking up my name on Google."

Bella tried to keep her cool; although it was obvious that Edward would see right through her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe it was Jessica." Bella said, avoiding eye contact.

"Jessica has three computers in her office, why would she use yours?"

"Maybe because it was convenient. Why are you going through my history anyway?"

"I was curious." Edward replied before getting out of Bella's desk chair.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to ask Jessica whether she searched my name up on Google or not."

"Damn it Edward, don't!"

"So you admit you were stalking me?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Go away, Edward. I need to work." She said bitterly.

After hesitating for minute, Edward retreated into Jessica's office.

Jessica was sitting behind her desk with her arms crossed and a pout on her face.

"Jessica?"

"Are you interested in Izzy or something?" Jessica asked, sounding rather pathetic.

"You said I could look through her stuff. She could have been doing some dodgy stuff and you wouldn't have known."

Jessica huffed. "Did you find anything bad?"

"Nothing _I_ wouldn't approve of."

"Fine. But if I find out something is going on between you and Izzy, you're not welcome here anymore. And neither is she."

"What? You're going to fire her if something happens between us?"

"I saw you first. You're mine."

Edward gave her a tight smile but said nothing.

"I'm sorry for being so insecure, Tony. I just really like you."

"I think you're pretty cool too." Edward replied.

"Just don't forget, Izzy is a slut."

Edward winced. "Technically, getting knocked up at a young age doesn't mean you're a slut."

"No, she's a slut. Like, she has one night stands and stuff _all_ the time."

"No. Bella wouldn't."

Jessica's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Bella? As in the protagonist in your novel?"

_Oh shit._

Edward let out a nervous chuckled. "Oh...I've just been doing so many press conferences and interviews, I don't know where my mind is at anymore."

Jessica laughed. "I can tell Izzy to go and get you some coffee from Starbucks or something."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "She can just come and go as she pleases?"

"No. More like she can come and go as _I_ please."

"Well..." Edward said, trailing off. "Do you think maybe you could let her have the rest of the day off? I wanted to get you a present before I left for LA but I don't know what to get you. Maybe she could help me."

"Better yet, I could go with you."

"I wanted it to be a surprise though. Please Jessica, I promise you won't regret it." Edward said before putting on what Bella used to call his 'panty-dropping smirk.'

"Okay, fine. Could you get her please? Wait outside while I talk to her for a minute."

_Yes! Victory!_

Edward nodded before rushing out of Jessica's office.

"Hey _Izzy_, Jessica wants to see you."

Bella looked up at Edward. "Why?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told her you were looking up my name...she is _so_ angry right now." Edward said with a look of regret on his face.

"Fuck." Bella muttered before trudging into Jessica's office.

"Look Jess I -"

"Shut the door, Iz."

Bella shut the door and went to sit in the seat across from Jessica.

"You have the rest of the day off. Go shopping with Tony for my present."

"What?"

"He wants to get me something but he doesn't know what, so go help him."

"But -"

"Just go Izzy. You should be thanking me."

"Uh...thanks."

"Make sure he gets me something expensive okay? Now go!"

Bella quickly got up and left.

Edward was leaning against Bella's desk when Bella came out.

"I hate you." Bella muttered before packing up her stuff and grabbing her handbag.

Edward chuckled. "I love you too."

Bella and Edward ended up going to Manhattan Mall. It was a Thursday afternoon so there weren't many people there.

"Do you want to eat?" Edward asked.

"I've already eaten. Aren't you supposed to be buying Jessica's present?"

Edward groaned. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

They ended up going to JCPenny.

"Oh my god, Bella look!" Edward yelled out of nowhere.

Bella looked over at Edward to see him holding up a little shirt that said: _'If you think I'm cute, you should see my mommy'._

Bella laughed.

"I'm getting this for Carlie!" Edward said excitedly before taking the shirt to the nearby counter.

"Edward, don't! I'll never let her wear it."

"Well that's not very nice." Edward said while handing cash to the woman behind the counter.

"You're face isn't very nice." Bella muttered.

Edward chuckled and led Bella out of the department stall. They walked in silence, looking for an appropriate shop to enter.

"Oh look! They have Victoria's Secret here."

Bella raised her eyebrows. "You want to go in _there_? You just met Jessica a couple of days ago."

"Not for Jessica, silly. For you…and myself. You can give me a fashion show."

Bella rolled her eyes. "You're such a perverted bastard. Trust me, I have more than enough lingerie at home anyway."

Edward simply smiled.

They ended up in Perfume Heaven.

"Get me your most expensive bottle of women's perfume." Edward said to the man behind the counter.

The man brought out a pink bottle from the cabinet behind him. "This, Sir, is a -"

"I don't care what it is, just wrap it up, please." Edward said before handing the man his credit card.

"Wow, you sure put a lot of thought in to her present." Bella said sarcastically.

"Yeah, and then we'll go back to Victoria's Secret to get her a handbag or something."

Bella looked over at Edward sceptically but offered no words.

Edward was looking at the handbags in Victoria's Secret, though he wasn't quite sure what he was looking for.

"What about this?" Edward asked, picking up a blue and gold woven tote bag.

Bella laughed, shaking her head. She got one to the workers to assist Edward and went to look at a pair of heels that had caught her eyes.

The shoes were triple-buckle sandals. The heel was four to five inches high with a one-inch platform. It came in black and a dusty peach. _I could wear them on stage, _Bella thought. She looked at the price.

_Two hundred and ninety dollars?_

Bella sighed. She could never waste so much money on a pair of heels. She looked over at Edward who was talking animatedly with one of the workers. She decided to try the pair of shoes on.

Bella had to admit they looked pretty damn good. Bella suddenly heard a wolf whistle. She looked up to see Edward and the retail assistant looking down at her.

Embarrassed, Bella quickly took off the shoes.

"I'll get a pair of those too." Edward said to the shop assistant.

"What size?" She asked.

"Bella, what size?"

"Um...I'm not sure, I can give Jess a call and find out for you." Bella said, getting out her blackberry.

"Give me your phone, Bella." Edward said, extending out his hand.

Bella passed Edward her blackberry.

"They're for you, silly. What size are you?"

"Oh no Edward, I couldn't -"

Edward looked at the shop assistant. "Just get the size she was wearing before. Thanks."

Bella put her shoes on and stood up. "Edward -"

Edward put a finger to Bella's lips. "I don't want to hear it."

Edward and Bella had shopped at Manhattan Mall for hours. They had enjoyed each other's company very much, but at about quarter past five, Bella announced that she had to leave. She politely declined when Edward offered to escort her home.

At around seven, Edward was waking back to his hotel.

As Edward was walking, all he could think about was Bella. There was no doubt in his mind that he's feelings for Bella were still strong and even though he had just seen her less than two hours ago, he missed her dearly.

"Hi Eggward!" A little voice exclaimed.

Carlie Swan was holding hands with a tall woman with red hair and a little brown haired girl who looked a couple of years older than Carlie. They had all stopped walking when Carlie had called out to Edward.

"Why hello, Beautiful. What are you doing here?" Edward asked. He was surprisingly happy to see Carlie.

"We're going to have pancakes!" Carlie said excitedly.

"But its night time. Where's you're mommy?"

"Izzy's at work." The red-haired women replied with a wink.

Edward was furious, though he tried to keep his cool in front of Carlie.

"Well I have to go. It was nice to see you!" Edward said to Carlie. He turned to the red haired woman. "It was nice to meet you."

"I'm Vicky, by the way."

Before Edward could respond, his legs had already reacted and were taking him towards the strip club he was in two nights ago.

After storming into the strip club his publicist had taken him to on Tuesday night, Edward searched all over for Bella. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. After fifteen minutes of searching, Edward decided to ask one of the workers. There weren't many people surrounding the bar, so Edward went to ask the bartender.

"Hi, do you know where I can find Bel -" Edward cleared his throat, "I mean Izzy?"

"Izzy? She should be around here somewhere." The bartender replied. "You should ask the club owner, Sue."

"Where can I find Sue?"

"Who's asking?" A voice answered.

Edward turned around to see the dark-haired woman who had dismissed Bella from work the other night.

"Um...Tony?" Edward replied.

"You're the trouble-maker from the other night. What are you doing here?"

"I uh...wanted to see Izzy dance, but I can't find her."

Sue eyed Edward curiously. "She's giving someone a private dance in one of the VIP rooms."

Edward saw red. He knew he and Bella were not together but for some reason he felt hurt and betrayed. In order to keep his cool, Edward took deep breaths and shut his eyes.

"Is he okay?" The bartender asked.

"Do you need some fresh air or something?" Sue asked. It probably a nice way for her to tell him to get out, not that there was a chance in hell that he was going to leave.

Edward slowly opened his eyes, giving Sue a small smile. "I was wondering, could I also buy a private dance from Izzy?"

Sue hesitated. "I'm not sure...you seem to be very well acquainted with Izzy. The fact that you call Izzy by her nametells me you know her on a much more personal level then I would like."

Edward sighed.

"Trust me, we're not that close." _Anymore, _he thought.

Edward took out his wallet and checked to see how much he had on hand. There was at least one thousand dollars. _See Mom, withdrawing a lot can be handy sometimes. _

"I'll give you six hundred for an hour with Izzy."

"We only charge two hundred for an hour."

"Well then I want two hours. You still gain."

"Its really up to Izzy."

"Okay, go ask her."

"She's almost done. Why don't I take you to one of the rooms and you can wait there."

Edward nodded and followed Sue into one of the rooms.

The room was small and dimly lit. The walls were scarlet red, which gave it a classy but also erotic look to it. On one side of the room, there was a black, loveseat and on the other side was a shiny, silver pole.

"Have you ever had a private dance before?"

Edward shook his head.

"Okay, here are the rules. No touching the dancer. Izzy can touch you but you are not permitted to touch her unless she gives you permission to do so.

"Izzy has every right to refuse to give you a dance. Even if she doesn't refuse, she has every right to cut the dance short and she will not be expected to give you refund. She also has the right to kick you out from the club if you break the rules."

Edward nodded. The anticipation and excitement had evidently taken away his ability to speak.

"One more thing, the toilets are around the corner," Edward's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I don't think any of my dancers would appreciate it if someone ejaculated while they're dancing for them, so if you need to cum, cut the dance short and cum in the toilet."

"Oh" was all Edward said.

Sue left Edward standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. After ten minutes of standing, he decided to go take a seat on the couch. Just as he sat down, Edward heard footsteps.

"What are you doing here?"

Bella was standing by the door with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a short, tight black dressed that showed just the right amount of cleavage and black knee-high boots. Her hair was in a ponytail and she had dark, smoky eyes, which made her look incredibly sexy.

"I could ask you the same thing." Edward retorted.

Bella stepped inside and shut the door. "I work here!"

"You know how I feel about you working here."

Bella's eyes narrowed. "And what, you expect me to quit just because you don't approve of what I do?"

_Yes. _"No…I just...You don't need to dance and show off your body in order to make a living. You're better than this, Bella."

"No, I'm not! I _need_ two jobs, how else am I supposed to make a living? Should I write about personal things people tell me in confidence, _like how they felt about me_? You seem to know all about that! I can't believe you actually used my name in your stupid story!"

"You're name is Izzy now so why does it matter?"

"You seriously think people won't know?"

"Stop changing the subject!"

"I'm not!"

"Fine. You love dancing. Dance for me, Bella." Edward took out all the notes from his wallet. "Here's a thousand dollars. I hope that's enough." He said, bitterly.

Bella's eyes turned for showing anger to showing fear. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Come on, show me what you got."

Bella really did not want to dance for Edward but a thousand dollars did seem pretty tempting. Sue had said he offered six hundred but this was even better. There were so many things Bella could use the money for. She gulped before nodding and moving towards the sound system.

Bella turned to Edward. "Um...did you want to go to the VIP room?"

"No that's fine. Its cozy here."

Bella nodded. "So…what do you want me to do?"

Edward raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Hm…Well firstly, strip down. I don't want you wearing anything but your panties and boots. Then you can dance around the pole, and after...maybe a lap dance?" Edward said, innocently.

Bella didn't smile. She simply nodded and went to organize the playlist.

_Alejandro_ by Lady Gaga started blaring out of the speakers. Bella stood in the middle of the room and started swaying her hips as she was being moved by the sensuous melody.

Edward watched in awestruck as Bella's body moved to the beat. Her hands started moving down past her hips, towards the hem of her little black dress. She then pulled the hem of the dress in exaggerated slowness up over her head, effectively taking off the offensive piece of material.

There she was there before him, wearing nothing but her boots and matching black bra and g-string. Bella was an absolute goddess and Edward freely welcomed the _strain_ he was beginning to feel inside of his jeans. Bella then pulled at her hair tie, letting her soft, brown curls fall freely down her back.

Without stopping the movement of her hips, Bella slowly started turning around so her back was facing Edward. She turned back to look at Edward with a coquettish expression before winking and slapping her ass. Edward smirked, winking back at Bella. Bella's confident demeanour changed and she gave Edward a shy smile and bit her lip.

The song ended and Bella walked towards the silver pole. _Fire Burning _by Sean Kingston was now being played. As Bella moved towards the pole, her hands moved to her back and she unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground.

Bella got her right hand and tightly gripped the pole. Her arm was straight, letting her weight hang away from the pole. She then bended her legs and began swinging around the pole.

Edward couldn't believe what was happening. _Fire is definitely burning on the dance floor. I must have died and gone to heaven._

Bella turned to Edward with a small smile and hooked the inside on her right leg around the front of the pole.

_Goddamn. I will never, ever get sick of that ass._

With her leg still hitched around the pole, Bella arched her body backwards. She was truly talented and Edward thanked his lucky stars for leading him to this moment.

Bella straightened her body, her right leg slid down the pole and she began swinging around it once again. She then leaned forward against the pole, which was now in between her breasts and she started slowly moving up and down.

Edward couldn't take it anymore. He needed her close to him "Okay, no more. Could you maybe come _here_ now?"

Bella hesitated for a moment before slowly stalking towards Edward. Once she was directly in front of Edward, Bella put one leg up on the couch beside Edward's thigh and moved forward to whisper in his ear.

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

Edward gulped. Bella's warm breath tickled his ear. "Yes..."

Bella gave a small smile and moved back. She leaned down, placing her hands on Edward's thigh before opening his legs. At this moment, Edward had an extremely great view of Bella's breast so just as she was about to get up he quickly grabbed Bella's hands and pulled her towards him.

Bella stood up, gently pulling her hands away from Edward's grip and smiled sweetly.

"No touching, Edward." She said as she ran her left hand up Edward's left thigh.

"I know it's _hard..._" Bella said, lightly brushing over his hard on. "...But you need to control yourself."

Edward groaned and looked up at Bella. He could have sworn he saw her tongue poked out teasingly but he was much too _intoxicated_ by her presence to be sure. The song had changed one again, though Edward was too distracted to notice.

Bella continued to dance gracefully in the triangle made by Edward's open legs. She slowly turned around and Edward had a close up of her bottom.

Although Edward wanted to resist, he seriously couldn't, so he broke _no touching _rule and pinched Bella's firm, round ass. Although Edward couldn't see, Bella rolled her eyes and went on pretending as though nothing happened.

Bella bent her knees once again, keeping her back straight as she placed her hands on Edward's knees. Slowly, Bella lowered her bottom towards Edward's lap so she was _just_ touching Edward's crotch. With her hands still on Edward's knees, Bella began grinding down gently as she moved her hips in a circular motion. She turned to look over her shoulder at Edward who was smirking.

Without any warning, Edward groaned and cupped Bella's breasts with both his hands. Bella was slightly shocked. Although she was unsure of what to do, Bella still continued grinding against Edward. Edward's left hand was still cupping Bella's left breast when his right hand moved down Bella's stomach.

_Fuck the rules, _Bella thought. She was enjoying this way too much.

Bella began moving her hips back and forth at a rapid pace. She could have sworn she heard Edward cuss.

All of a sudden, Edward's right hand moved down from Bella's stomach and disappeared inside the front of her g-string. He began rubbing the soft flesh of Bella's pussy and Bella froze. Edward also stopped his movements, though his hands were still cupping Bella's pussy and left breast.

Bella grabbed Edward's arms and moved them away from her before getting up to leave.

Edward also got up. "Bella, wait. I'm sorry."

Bella picked up her bra and put it back on. "Its okay." She replied softly as she put on her black dress.

"Please stay, Bella."

"I can't…"

"It's only been like half an hour. I know I broke the rules but can't we just sit and talk?"

Bella turned to look at Edward. Talking sounded good, so she nodded and went to sit on the couch. Edward plopped down next to her.

Bella was obviously waiting for Edward to start talking so Edward said the first thing that came to mind.

"Things have certainly changed since high school." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"No kidding."

"I don't remember you being able to dance like that…"

Bella nodded.

"Did you get lessons?"

Bella nodded once again. Edward wasn't too pleased by the lack of response. She seemed so confident five minutes ago.

"There's something I really want to ask you, Bella."

Bella eyed Edward cautiously. "What?"

"Why did you leave me all those years ago? How did things become…this way?"

Bella thought her response through in her head before speaking out loud, making sure she edited where it was necessary.

"I don't know…my parents wanted to move to Phoenix and things just didn't turn out the way they had planned."

"What about us? You didn't even say _goodbye_…didn't our relationship mean anything to you? Even if you did move, we could have made it work…if we both wanted to…"

Bella's eyes were downcast. "It wouldn't have worked out."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do."

"How do you know, Bella? Are you some sort of mind reader?"

"No. But I know enough."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"I saw you, Edward…" Bella said, still avoiding Edward eyes. "At Mike's party…I saw you with Lauren."

"Saw me with Lauren? So what?"

"So nothing…it wouldn't have worked out."

"If you didn't want me talking to other girls, all you had to do was tell me. I would have obliged."

Bella scoffed and looked up at Edward. "Talking? If I recall correctly, Lauren was on her knees, leaning her forearms against Mike's bed with her ass sticking out and you were pounding the fuck out of her. I might not have graduated high school, but I'm pretty sure that doesn't constitute as talking."

Edward's eyebrows furrow. He tried to remember the events that took place at Mike's party…

_Bella and I had gotten into a fight…I drank heaps and woke up next to…Lauren. _

_Oh. My. God._

"She told me nothing happened…" Edward barely whispered.

Bella gave Edward a tight smile. "Its okay. It doesn't matter anymore."

Edward ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Yes, it does matter. Bella, I'm so sorry. If I didn't drink like a fucking idiot, we might have still been together."

"Its not your fault, Edward. We wouldn't have been together much longer anyway."

"Wait…we were still together after Mike's party. We both apologized for whatever we were fighting over and everything was fine…"

Bella directed her attention towards her hands, which were on her lap, before answering nonchalantly. "Just because you didn't love me anymore, doesn't mean I didn't still love you. Even though I didn't mean anything to you, you still stayed with me…so I took what I could get."

Edward gasped. "You seriously thought that? Is that why you started having one night stands?"

_How did he know? _Bella thought. _Oh duh, Jessica must have told him. Might as well be honest with him then._

"Don't worry, that didn't start until I was in Phoenix. I mean, you didn't want me…and I didn't want anyone else…so I just did whatever, you know?"

"I did want you! I've always loved you, Bella. Why do you think I published my novel? I did it to get your attention. You loved to read so I thought maybe if you came across it and realized it was about you, you'd come and fine me. Although that wasn't exactly what happened, it still brought me to you anyway."

"You wanted me to find you?"

Edward cupped her cheek. "Of course."

Without thinking, Bella smashed her lips with Edward's and began moving her lips against him. Without any hesitation, Edward reciprocated.

Without ceasing her movements, Bella threaded her fingers through Edward's hair and pulled him closer towards her. Edward wrapped his arms around Bella and splayed his hands on her back before shoving his tongue inside Bella's mouth.

It seemed so cliché; the couple that had just reunited a couple of days ago were kissing with such passion. There was so much energy in the room, both Edward and Bella felt as though they were going to explode.

As their tongues continued to mingle together, Edward moved his hands lower and cupped Bella's ass, pulling her even more closely towards him. He moved his lips against Bella's jaw before trailing her neck with kisses.

Bella snapped opened her eyes. _What are doing, Bella?_

She placed her hands on Edward's chest and pushed him away.

Edward looked at Bella with a look of hurt and confusion.

Bella got up and walked towards the door. "I'm going to end it here alright? I'm sorry you didn't get your two hours. You can keep your money."

Edward stood up. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Bella stopped when her hand on the doorknob and she turned to Edward. "That was really unprofessional of me. I'm sorry I kissed you, Edward." She said before opening the door and leaving.

Edward sighed. "I'm not."


	5. Determined

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Twilight but I don't, Stephenie Meyer does :)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 - Determined  
**

_I hope she doesn't think I'm too clingy, _Edward thought as he walked towards Stanley & Co. for the third time this week.

As soon as Edward stepped out of the elevator on the eighth floor, he heard a squeal.

Jessica ran from behind Bella's desk, towards Edward and wrapped her arms around him. Edward awkwardly patted her back a couple of times, his eyes focused on Bella.

Bella didn't look at him, she kept her eyes downcast - just as Edward had expected.

"Did you bring my presents?" Jessica asked excitedly. "Izzy says they were expensive."

"No, but they should be delivered later this afternoon."

Jessica squealed again. Edward winced at the noise.

"Jess?" Bella yelled from behind her desk. "Your mom is on line one."

Jessica groaned. "This might take a while. If you need anything just ask Izzy."

Edward made sure Jessica had gone into her office before approaching Bella.

"Bella?"

Bella kept her head down. She was typing furiously on her blackberry.

"Can we please talk about last night?"

Still no answer.

Edward got out his phone and began texting.

Bella was on her phone, messaging her friend Leah – who also worked at the strip club – when her phone vibrated, signaling that she had an incoming message.

Bella sent her text to Leah and went to open the message that had just come.

It was from _Edward Cullen_.

_How did he get my number? How did I get his? _

Bella then remembered that Edward had taken her phone away from her at Victoria Secrets yesterday.

Bella suppressed an eye roll and went to read the message.

**Bella please stop ignoring me. **

Bella pressed _reply_.

Make me

Edward chuckled lightly. "Bella, stop being childish."

Bella didn't respond. She simply put her phone down and turned to the computer.

"Bella, it really hurt when you said you were sorry for kissing me. What we have is real. I know you know it."

Bella took a deep breath, grabbed the files on her table and walked over to the filing cabinet.

As a child, Bella had been extremely clumsy.

Luckily for Bella, her clumsy tendencies had slowly disappeared once she became a mother.

Maybe it was the fact that she was agitated, or that fact that she was in the presence of Edward but her clumsy tendencies came back and she ended up tripping over nothing. Her files ended up falling everywhere.

"Bella, are you okay?"

Bella got up and turned to glare at Edward. Edward's eyes widened and he put his hands up in surrender, slowly backing away.

Edward stood from a distance, watching as Bella bent down to pick up the files. He had a clear view of her ass.

After putting the files away, Bella went back to her desk and saw that she had two new messages. One from Leah and one from Edward.

**Ok baby see you soon – Leah **

**Is your ass from McDonalds because I'm lovin' it**

Edward swore he heard Bella laugh quietly under her breath. At least he was getting some sort of response from her.

Bella didn't look up at Edward though; she just went back to her computer like she did every other time Edward wanted her attention. Edward swore he'd have to smash that computer one day.

"How long are you going to ignore me for? This may be the last time you see me, you know."

Bella stopped typing. This _would _be the last time she saw him.

_All the more reason to stay away. _

Bella didn't want to have any sort of attachment towards Edward, though she was sure she always had.

Jessica came out, groaning. "Can we get out of here, Edward?"

Edward hesitated, looking between Bella and Jessica before nodding reluctantly.

As soon as Edward left with Jessica, Bella let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

She started thinking about last night and how it had been so bittersweet. Edward was so close, she could feel him, see him, touch him, smell him, but that didn't mean that he was hers.

In an attempt to distract herself, Bella went back to organizing Jessica's schedule.

Bella was supposed to meet Leah at one o'clock but it was already twelve fifty five and Jessica and Edward were yet to return. Bella couldn't help but wonder what they were up to.

_Probably sexing it up in the storage room._

At one fifteen, Leah had called Bella twice, and messaged her five times. She was an impatient individual.

_I'm sure they'll be back soon, _Bella thought as she got her handbag and left to meet up with Leah at the local coffee shop.

"Bella!" Leah squealed as soon as Bella walked through the door.

Bella walked towards her eagerly. Leah stood up to embrace her. "Hey Good looking, how you been?"

Bella plopped down on the chair across from Leah. She placed her handbag on the table and sighed. "I have so much to tell you."

Leah beamed. "Do tell."

"Edward is in New York."

Leah's eyes widened. "Edward? As in your first love, Edward? The I fucked another girl when you were under the same roof but we were together, Edward?"

Bella laughed once. "Yeah, that would be him."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, I'm not." Bella said before retelling the whole story from Monday afternoon.

"Fuck!" Leah exclaimed when Bella finished. Everyone in the coffee shop had turned to look at them.

"What the fuck are you all looking at?" Leah said, glaring.

Everyone went back to their own thing and Bella started feeling slightly awkward.

"So did you fuck him last night at the club?"

"No! Never again will he and I sleep together." Bella vowed.

"Is he still as hot as you remember?"

"Hotter."

"Then you should totally fuck him. Let him see what he's missing out on."

Bella shook her head. "No. I'm pretty sure that would have the opposite effect."

Leah sighed. "I know! We could totally have a threesome."

Bella laughed even though she knew Leah was being serious. "I'm going to get something to eat, you want anything?"

Leah shook her head. "No way. Some of us don't have a fast metabolism like you do. I swear Sue will fire me if I gained another pound."

Bella rolled her eyes. Leah was a very attractive woman. She had big, beautiful eyes, long dark hair, a flat stomach, she had a nice tan and her breasts were tremendously large.

Just as Bella paid for her ham and cheese sandwich, her phone began ringing.

_Jessica._

"Hello?"

"Izzy! Where the hell are you?"

"On my lunch break…?"

"I can't believe you left without telling me. What if someone called?"

"Nobody calls besides your parents, Jess." _Stop acting as if your job is important because its not._

"I want you back in the office now!" Jessica was so loud that Bella had to move the phone away from her ears.

"Fine." Bella said, before hanging up and saying goodbye to Leah.

Leah cursed Jessica out before giving Bella a kiss on the cheek. "Are you working tonight?"

Bella nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you later then." Leah said stroking Bella's cheek with her thumb a couple of times.

When Bella got back to the office, Edward was sitting behind her desk.

Edward grinned as soon as he saw Bella. "Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"Get out of my chair."

Edward didn't stand. "Where'd you go? McDonalds?" His eyes moved down to look as her ass.

"No! Stop it." Bella replied moving back.

"I'm still lovin' it." Edward said, winking.

"My ass isn't from McDonalds, it's from KFC."

Edward chuckled. "Is it finger licking good?"

"God you're immature!"

Before Edward could respond, Jessica emerged from her office.

"Izzy, I'm so fucking pissed right now."

_Like I care._

"Sorry Jess, I didn't think you'd mind…"

"Well I do! Don't let it happen again." Jessica said before going back into her office and slamming the door shut.

"What's with her?" Edward asked.

"I don't know. What happened when you guys were out?" Bella tried to sound nonchalant but she was sure Edward could tell the curiosity was burning inside of her.

"Nothing." He lied.

In actual fact, it wasn't _nothing_. Jessica had tried to kiss Edward while they were at the park getting some 'fresh air'. When Edward pushed her away, Jessica threw a tantrum and demanded that they became official. Of course, Edward refused.

_God, Bella's boss is a psycho. _

Edward then thought back to the conversation he had with Jessica on Thursday.

_"Fine. But if I find out something is going on between you and Izzy, you're not welcome here anymore. And neither is she."_

_"What? You're going to fire her if something happens between us?"_

_"I saw you first. You're mine."_

Edward now understood why Jessica was letting all her anger out on Bella. She was such an unreasonable person.

Edward stood up from Bella's chair and walked into Jessica's office without knocking.

"Jessica?"

Jessica was sitting on her couch, with her head down and a tissue in her hand.

"Jessica? Are you mad at me?"

"Fuck you, Tony." Jessica sobbed.

"Look Jessica, I think you're really cool, but we just met five days ago. I just want to get to know you better before you know…"

Jessica looked up at Edward.

"R-really?"

Edward nodded.

"You're coming back?" Jessica sounded hopeful.

"Definitely. The love of my life is here in New York, why wouldn't I come back?"

"Love of your life?"

"Well…I mean…soon to be love of my life? I don't know. Just don't cry. Please."

Jessica wiped her eyes and stood, giving Edward a hug.

"Don't be angry okay? I have to go meet up with my publisher. I'll see you soon alright?"

"Can we meet up for dinner?"

"Sorry I have plans. But take care." Edward said as he rushed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

Bella looked up at Edward when she heard the door shut. Her eyes were sad.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked walking towards her.

"Uh yeah. Its just the time of month." Bella explained. She knew Edward wouldn't ask any questions after that.

"Oh. Okay, well I have to go meet up with my publicist."

"Bye then."

_That's it?_ Edward felt his heart clenching.

"Don't I at least get a hug or something?"

"It was nice seeing you again, but you should go. Have a good life."

"Okay…bye…"

Edward left the building feeling extremely wounded.

xxxxxx

Not long after Edward had left, Jessica came out of her office looking rather ecstatic.

Bella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Talk about bipolar._

"Oh my god, guess what Izzy." Jessica said as she sat herself down on Bella's desk.

"What?" It was obvious Bella wasn't very interested.

"Edward said I was the love of his life!"

Bella could have cried right then and there.

_Get over it Bella, you haven't been together for almost five years. He doesn't want you and you don't even deserve him. _She groaned internally. _Why does it still hurt so much?_

"Wow…that's great." Bella said softly. "But didn't you just meet?"

Jessica shrugged. "Yeah, he said something like that too but he's coming back for me. This won't be the last time we see him."

xxxxxx

It was almost eleven o'clock at night and Edward was desperate to see Bella.

It was a Friday night so chances are Bella would be working.

Obviously, Bella didn't want anything to do with Edward. He promised himself wouldn't bother her this time. He'd simply watch from afar and admire her beauty.

However, when Edward got into the club, Bella was nowhere to be seen.

_Maybe she isn't here yet. _

Edward decided to take a seat and wait for a while.

"Hey can I take your…"

Edward looked up to see Bella holding a pen and paper. She was wearing a white low cut shirt and the shortest shorts Edward had ever seen. Some may even consider it to be underwear.

"You're kidding me right?" Bella huffed.

"I'm sorry that this is the only strip club I know of in New York, Bella. I promise I'm not here to disturb you."

"Oh." She looked hurt.

"So uh…what time do you finish?"

Bella rolled her eyes. "Can I get you anything?"

"What drinks do you have?"

"Um…mostly alcohol…but you can also have tea or coffee or something…?" Bella said looking unsure.

Although Edward was still hurt from Bella's…_lack of enthusiasm_ towards him at the office, his cockiness still wanted to come out to play.

"You know they call me _Coffee_ coz I grind so fine." I said, winking.

"That's the worst pickup line I have ever heard."

"I've heard worse."

Bella sighed. "Well, if you want to get laid that badly then crawl up a chicken's butt and wait."

Edward chuckled. "I'm glad you still have a sense of humor, but the only thing I'm waiting for is you. What time do you finish?"

"There are so many other women here, why don't you go and use your pickup lines on them." She looked frustrated now.

"That wasn't a pickup line and besides, if you were a booger I'd pick you first."

Bella started laughing.

_Success!_

When Bella's laughing started to die down, Bella gave Edward a small smile. "Good thing I'm not a booger then."

"You can be whatever you want, Bella, but no matter what, you'll always be my number one." Edward said genuinely.

"Okay, stop with the lines. I need to work." Bella said, walking away.

Edward had disappeared during the night and Bella wasn't sure whether she was supposed to be grateful or disappointed.

She walked home alone at three in the morning. Thoughts of Edward kept popping up in her mind.

_Why was he so flirty towards me? Jessica is the love of his life after all. Maybe that's just what good looking guys do, they flirt with everyone…_

Bella found Edward was lying on her front porch when she arrived home.

"Edward?" Bella said, squatting down beside him.

Bella tried shaking him. "Edward!"

_Should I try and carry him inside? Or put ice down his shirt? Maybe I should just leave him here. _

Bella sighed and went inside to grab two blankets.

She put one over Edward. And wrapped herself in the other.

Bella sat with her back against the wall, watching Edward as he slept peacefully. _So beautiful._

xxxxxx

The next morning, Edward woke up hot and uncomfortable. There was a blanket by his feet.

_Bella must have given it to me. At least she still cares about me a little bit. _

Suddenly, Edward heard some mumbling. "We can't…no…please just…no…"

Edward turned to see Bella wrapped tightly in a blanket, her back against the wall. She was asleep.

"Bella?"

Edward moved towards her. "Bella wake up. You're going to have a sore back." He said softly as he stroked her cheek. They were warm and pink.

Bella started stirring before her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning, Bella."

Bella groaned. "Next time you want to stay the night, you're paying rent."

"That's not a problem." Edward said chuckling. "You didn't have to stay out here with me, you know."

Bella mumbled something Edward couldn't quite make out.

"Where's Carlie?"

"At a friend's…I should go get her now."

"Can I come?"

"Am I allowed to say no?"

"No."

"Fine. Just let me get ready." Bella stood up, unlocking her front door.

Edward followed Bella inside. Her home was small, but cozy. And very nicely decorated.

"Do you want to take a shower or something?" Bella asked.

"Only if I can take one with you."

"Do you want to get out?"

Edward shook his head. There was a wide grin on his face.

Bella quickly showered and got ready as Edward sat by her dining table, waiting.

"Hey Edward, did you want to brush your teeth or something?"

"Does my breath stink?"

"Probably."

"Okay. Can I use your toothbrush?"

"No. I got a new one. Here." Bella said, passing him a blue toothbrush. It was still in its packet and everything.

After Edward finished brushing his teeth, he placed his toothbrush on the toothbrush stand along with a purple toothbrush and a smaller pink one.

"Bella, I put my toothbrush with yours." Edward said as he went to sit by Bella, who was on the loveseat in the living room.

"Oh you can take that home."

Edward shook his head. "No. Its for the next time I visit."

"Fine I'll throw it out."

"Isn't your daughter waiting?"

Bella nodded standing up. Edward followed.

xxxxxx

Edward and Bella were silent as they walked to Victoria's house.

Bella was so close. All Edward had to do was move his hand slightly and they would be holding hands. Though Edward was sure Bella wouldn't appreciate that.

They arrived at a large white house and Bella went to ring the doorbell.

The red haired woman who was with Carlie the previous night opened the door. "Hello Bella."

"Hey Victoria. Is my baby still asleep?"

Victoria nodded. "Yeah, she sure is. Oh hi Tony!"

"You two know each other?" Bella asked incredulously.

"Yeah. He ran into us two nights ago. Renes –"

"Um…can I use your bathroom, Vick?" Bella interrupted pushing past Victoria so she could get inside.

Victoria shrugged and moved aside so Edward could go inside.

"So are you and Bella an item?" Vicki asked.

"No. Just friends. If even that."

"Yeah…Bella isn't one to let people in."

"I can tell."

"I, on the other hand…" Victoria said running her hand down Edward's arm. "Am very…_open_."

Bella walked in on Edward and Victoria who were seemingly quite close.

"Uh…sorry." Bella said, walking towards the back of the house.

Edward followed her. "That's wasn't what it looked like, Bella."

Bella laughed once. "What you choose to do is none of my business. Its not like we'll ever be together again."

Edward's eyes widened in response.

_Shit. That didn't come out right. It was the truth, though. _

"Mommy?" Carlie was standing in the middle of the room with a toy rabbit in her hand. It was pink.

"Morning Sweetheart." Bella said, picking her up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hungry? We'll go get breakfast."

Carlie nodded and Bella turned to Edward.

"You can stay here if you want."

"Bella…" He sounded slightly agitated.

"Or you can join us." Bella quickly added.

Edward nodded once.

They ended up having breakfast at a small diner. Bella ordered pancakes for Carlie and pancakes and bacon and eggs for herself.

"Wow you eat a lot." Edward commented.

Bella shrugged. "And you're anorexic for not eating anything."

Edward chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee.

Carlie tugged at Edward's shirt. "Why aren't you eating?" She asked.

"I don't eat breakfast."

"If you want some of my breakfast you can have some." She offered.

"Aw…you're so sweet. But no thank you." Edward replied, patting her head.

Bella glared at Edward. "She's not a dog!"

"Yeah, but her mom is."

"I hate you."

"I'm kidding! Don't be so sensitive."

"Don't talk to me."

"That's really immature, Bella."

"Bite me."

"With pleasure."

When Bella didn't reply, Edward got up and left.

Bella sighed. _Why must it always be like this for us? _

Bella and Carlie had finished eating. Just as Bella got up to pay for the meals, Edward came up to her with a small smile and his hands behind his back.

Bella stood there motionlessly, unsure of what to do. She knew she looked like an idiot.

"I got you this." Edward said, bringing a cake out from behind him.

It was a chocolate cake, with strawberries on the outside and _I'm_ _sorry _written in pink writing.

Bella was speechless. What was she supposed to say?

"I'm sorry for being an asshole. Shit like that just comes out. I think you're awesome and pretty and sexy and funny and not a dog. Never a dog, I swear."

Bella opened her mouth to speak when Carlie interrupted her.

"Cake! Cake! Cake! Can I have some?"

Edward smiled, setting the cake down on the table.

"Do you forgive me?"

"Damn you and your stupid charm."

Edward laughed and pulled out Bella's chair for her.

The cake was the best cake Bella had ever had. Probably because it was from Edward.

The sweetness took over her senses, as she slowly tasted every bite.

Amongst the three of them, Bella, Edward and Carlie had eaten three quarters of the cake.

"God Bella, I bet you could fit a whale in there." Edward said, rubbing Bella's stomach.

Bella slapped his hand away and turned to Carlie. "Sweetie, what do you want to do today?"

"Can we see the fishes?"

Bella groaned. "Again?"

Carlie nodded enthusiastically.

"The fishes?" Edward asked.

"She loves going to the New York Aquarium."

Edward smiled. "Let go then."

Bella was surprised that Edward was willing to tag along. "Um…okay."

xxxxxx

Edward paid for the tickets to the aquarium.

The lady by the counter smiled at Carlie, who was being carried by Edward. "You're just in time for the penguin feeding."

Carlie turned to Bella. "Did you hear that, Mommy?"

Bella stroked Carlie's cheek. "Yeah. Lets go."

Bella and Carlie were completely engrossed in watching the penguins being fed. However, little black and white creatures waddling around didn't quite appeal to Edward. He spent his time watching Bella and Carlie. He noticed how Bella would absentmindedly stroke Carlie's hair and how Carlie would turn constantly turn to Bella to tell her about the things she had noticed.

"Look Mommy! That ones not eating." She said, pointing to one of the penguins.

Bella laughed. "Maybe he doesn't eat breakfast."

"Like Eggward?" Carlie asked.

"Exactly."

After watching the penguins, they went to the touch pool. Carlie wasn't interested in feeling rocks or sea stars though. Instead, she ran towards the touch pool and started playing with the water.

Edward noticed Bella watching Carlie adoringly. Edward remembered when Bella would look at him like that. Not that he was jealous of Carlie.

_Bella is going to look at me that way again. I know it. _

If you were to ask Edward what they had seen during their trip to the aquarium, Edward wouldn't be sure of what to say. He remembered Carlie saying something about an octopus and shark but that was about it.

"Can we go now?" Carlie asked.

"Yeah let go!" Edward added.

"We've only been here for about an hour and you want to leave already?"

"Yes!" Edward and Carlie said at the same time.

Bella sighed. She wasn't one to waste money, but she also wasn't one to disappoint Carlie either.

They ended up at the park, which is how Bella and Carlie usually ended their evenings together.

Edward and Bella sat by the park bench watching Carlie and she tried to climb up the slide.

"So how are Esme and everyone?" Bella asked.

"Good. Esme really missed you when you left."

Bella stared at the ground, deep in thought. "Esme was like my second mom. She's probably forgotten about me now." She whispered.

"None of us could ever forget you, Bella. You were one of us."

'_Were one of us'. I'm not anymore._

"You know you don't always have to do what Carlie wants. You're the mom remember? You're allowed to do what you want."

"She deserves the best life possible. I would never deny her anything."

"So you just spoil her. She might turn into a brat or something."

"I don't mind. As long as she's happy. I owe her that much."

_Owe her? _Edward thought. He didn't want to push her so he said nothing.

Edward walked Bella and Carlie home at around seven thirty before returning to his hotel.

He thought about his trip to New York. It definitely was not what he had expected. He thought about how he finally got to see Bella again, how he had uncovered so much about Bella during this trip and how he knew this trip had changed his life forever.

Edward went to bed early for he had another meet and greet tomorrow before heading to LA. Not that he could sleep. Bella was so close, yet so far. But Edward was determined that _his Bella _would soon be his again.

xxxxxx

Bella didn't leave the house at all on Sunday. Her mood was all over the place and she just couldn't be _fucked_.

On Monday morning when Bella was going to drop Carlie off at Day Care, she noticed a red box by the door.

She slowly lifted the lid, as if there was a bomb inside.

Inside were the shoes Edward had gotten Bella at Victoria secrets, the shirt he bought Carlie and a large jar with fold pieces of paper inside.

There was also a card.

_Every time you're feeling down, take a piece of paper from the jar and read it. They're there to remind how you amazing you are._

_I'm coming back for you, Bella. Please wait for me. _

_Edward _


	6. Toy Box

**Just a word of warning, this chapter contains some lesbian sex. To those of you who don't mind that kind of thing, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Toy Box **

Bella sat by her dining room table, staring at Edward's gifts.

Edward was funny and sweet. He was charismatic and his touch sent tingles throughout Bella's body. She longed for Edward to be apart of her life again but she knew that could never happen. _Ever_.

So Bella grabbed the box and went upstairs to hide it on the top shelf of her closet. Just as she let out a loud sigh, the doorbell rang.

Without a second thought, Bella raced to open the door.

Disappointment washed over her when she saw Leah Clearwater standing there holding a bouquet of flowers. She was wearing a tiny skirt, a tank top that didn't really leave much to the imagination and five inch heels. Bella loved Leah. Nobody understood Bella better than her and they had a lot of fun together.

But obviously, she wasn't Edward.

Bella internally cursed herself out for being so stupid before pulling Leah into a hug and inviting her inside.

The two women sat on the couch in the living room, facing each other while discussing matters involving Edward.

Leah looked at Bella with excitement. "He slept on your porch? Dude, he so wants to fuck you."

"Probably. But that's all he'll ever want." Bella smiled sadly.

"So you two haven't done it?"

Bella slowly shook her head. "Not since high school."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because it's just a game to him and I'd get hurt." She sighed softly. "Leah, I never told anyone this, but Edward still means so, so much to me. I don't think I'll ever truly get over him."

Leah reached out to stroke Bella's cheek. "Aw Sweetie, screw him. You deserve to be happy."

She placed both her hands on the sides of Bella's face before gently pressing their lips together.

Bella knew where Leah was going with this. It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before.

As Bella's lips slowly moved with Leah's, Bella debated whether she should go through with it. She hadn't been promiscuous for a while and even considering sleeping with Leah made her feel guilty.

It felt like she was betraying _him._

_Oh hell no! _Bella thought. _He is not apart of my life anymore. Leah's right, screw him. _

And with that, Bella's lips started moving more aggressively. She slipped her tongue inside of Leah's parted mouth and both their tongues started battling for dominance.

Bella pulled back and slipped her fingers under the hem of Leah's top, pulling it over her head.

"Ooh, no bra." Bella said, grinning.

Leah giggled. "All for you, Baby."

Bella pushed Leah down so that she was lying down on the couch. Bella climbed on top on her and started kissing along her neck. She considered leaving a mark, but Leah was not hers to label.

"Wait, wait, wait." Leah suddenly said.

Confused, Bella stopped and looked up at Leah.

Leah tried to look innocent. "Could we maybe use those toys of yours? You've got a whole box of them."

Bella laughed once. "I'll race you upstairs."

Bella and Leah ran up the stairs giggling.

Once they were in Bella's bedroom, Leah jumped onto the center of the bed, slipping off her skirt and panties while Bella got onto her hands and knees to pull her box of toys out from under the bed.

Leah watched intently as Bella stood up and slowly stripped out of her clothes…piece by piece…

"Bella, the anticipation is killing me. Now get your cute, round ass over here."

Bella grinned as she made her way towards Leah.

Bella ran her hands through Leah's hair. "Honey, lay down."

Leah moved so that she was lying on her back. Bella straddled her before gently kissing, nibbling and sucking on Leah's neck. She made her way down lower towards her breasts and in one swift movement, her tongue flicked Leah's left nipple. As Bella palmed Leah's right breast, her tongue continued licking and swirling around her left nipple until out of the blue, Leah felt Bella bite down.

Leah was caught off guard. "Shit!"

Bella pulled back slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah…that felt so damn good. Keep going."

Bella turned her attention to Leah's right breast and began nipping, licking and sucking.

"I love your fucking tongue." Leah breathed.

"Oh yeah? Let me show you what else my tongue can do."

Bella slid down lower and placed her hands between Leah's thighs before spreading them apart. She inhaled Leah's scent. "You smell incredible. Look how wet you are."

"That's how wet you make me."

Bella feigned disappointment. "Oh. I guess I don't make you very wet then, do I?"

"Woman, I'm like dripping wet."

"Well in that case..." Bella said, running her finger up and down Leah's slit. "Let me clean it up for you."

Leah giggled excitedly and Bella was glad she was pleasing her.

When Leah's giggling finally died down, Bella's head was already in between her legs, her face inches from her pussy.

Leah was becoming impatient. "Come on, Bella. We don't have all day."

Bella looked up at Leah through her dark, long lashes. "Beg me."

"Please Bella...please I need so to touch me...so bad...please just...please!"

And with that, Bella began eating her out.

Leah grabbed two fistfuls of Bella's hair as Bella licked and bit and sucked. A mixture of pleasurable moans and slurping noises echoed in the bedroom.

Without warning, Bella shoved two fingers inside of Leah. Leah literally screamed.

As Bella's fingers were plunging in and out of Leah at a rapid speed, Bella continued to attend to Leah's clit with her mouth, once again biting, licking and sucking.

"Oh my fucking god, Bella! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come!"

And then Bella removed her fingers and sat up.

Leah was panting as she glared at Bella. "What the fuck?"

Bella seemed unfazed by Leah's murderous gaze. "You think I'm done with you? I'm just getting started."

Leah pouted but said nothing more. She admired Bella and would never say anything cruel to her, although at that moment, she really wanted to.

"Now sit here and watch me play with myself. Don't you dare touch yourself."

The manner in which Bella was speaking to Leah was already a big turn on for her, she wasn't sure if she could handle watching Bella play with herself without some playing of her own.

She watched as Bella reached over to grab one of the toys from the toy box. It was a pink vibrator.

Bella sat in front of Leah with her legs spread wide. She turned the vibrator on and roughly plunged it inside of her. "Oh Leah…"

Leah suppressed a moan and rubbed her thighs together. Bella smirked. "I saw that. If you don't behave, I promise you will regret it."

Leah murmured an apology and bit her lip – a habit she had caught on from Bella.

Leah watched intently while Bella continued to thrust the vibrator in and out of her pussy. Bella moaned loudly in pleasure as she tilted her head backwards, her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

To say that Bella aroused Leah would be an understatement. "Bella, you sexy bitch. You don't know what you do to me."

"Mmm…"

Leah couldn't take it anymore. Just as Bella pulled the vibrator out, Leah snatched it from out of her hand and pushed Bella down on the bed before straddling her.

Bella smiled as she panted. "What are you doing?"

Leah answered Bella by crashing their lips together. Their naked bodies were pressed together while their lips moved in perfect synchronization. This was just what Leah had been craving, her and Bella together in the most intimate way possible. It had been too long.

Just as Bella was running out of breath, Leah's lips left hers and she began kissing down Bella's neck.

Bella was breathing heavily. "I thought…I said…no…_oh god_…I said no touching."

Bella could feel Leah's smile against her neck. "You said I couldn't touch myself…you didn't say I couldn't touch you."

Leah's hand travelled down slowly until she was cupping Bella in between her legs.

"Oh no you don't."

Bella moved Leah's hand away and sat up. Leah sat up with her. Their lips met once again and Bella began nipping and sucking Leah's bottom lip.

"You taste amazing." Leah said against Bella's lips.

Bella pulled back with a wide grin. "Honey, please get on your hands and knees."

Leah didn't even hesitate. She put her hands on Bella's shoulders, giving Bella a kiss on the cheek and got on her and knees.

Bella got off the bed and picked out a couple of items from the toy box. She went behind Leah, sat down so Leah's ass was in her face and placed the items beside her.

"I've got a pretty good view from pack here." Bella said before licking Leah's pussy, which was still covered in juices.

"Mmm…Bella…"

Bella then grabbed a bottle of gel, squeezed some on her hand and rubbed it over Leah's clit.

Leah felt her clitoris heat up. "What is that?"

Bella ignored her, taking the pink egg vibrator from beside her and gently pushing it inside Leah. Bella used the remote and turned it on.

"Bella…" Leah moaned.

"Take this remote and when I say so, turn it to the highest vibration."

Leah hummed in response.

Bella leaned over Leah and started rubbing Leah's left breast with her left hand and her clit with her right.

"_Oh my god_. I can feel it! I'm coming!"

"Don't you dare come yet!" Bella kissed Leah's shoulder and stopped fumbling with Leah's breast.

It wasn't easy but Leah managed not to come. It was difficult to holding it in when the pleasure was insane – especially when she was with someone as special as Bella. It just felt _so _good.

Bella started rubbing Leah's clit more rapidly and her groans were indicating to Bella that it was getting harder and harder for her not to come.

Leah's breathing was extremely uneven.

"Okay get ready to turn the egg up high…"

"Bella, please, please, please!"

"…One…two…three…GO!"

Just as Leah turned it to the highest vibration, using the hand that wasn't rubbing Leah's clit, Bella shoved her beaded anal probe into Leah's ass.

"HOLY FUCK!" Leah was shaking as she came _hard_.

It took Leah a while for her orgasm to subside, but when it did, she collapsed forward onto Bella's bed.

Leah was breathing heavily. "Bell...Bella…that was…so…_incredible._"

Bella climbed on top of her, placing kisses all over Leah's back. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

Leah rolled over and tightly wrapped her arms around Bella. Her breathing was still uneven. "I love you." Leah breathed.

Bella sat up. "Leah…"

"I know, I know. It's just physical. No feelings. But Bella, it can't be helped…after having sex with someone you're so close to, you can't help but slip out a 'I love you', its just a spur of the moment thing."

"Really?"

"Yes. Best friends with benefits."

Bella nodded and laid down beside Leah again with a sigh.

"Bella, you never reached climax."

"Its fine. Lets just lay here. I'm so tired."

"Thank that whiney boss of yours for letting you take the day off."

Bella laughed once. "Nah, she's sick, that's why I got the day off. My presence wasn't necessary."

"Good. She's a bitchy anyway.

"So tell me…what was that gel thing you used on me? It was awesome."

"_Make Me Cum Clit Sensitizer_."

xxxxxx

Edward was in his hotel in LA when his younger sister, Alice called.

"Hey Alice."

"Edward, I got your text! What's the great news?" Alice sounded so excited for Edward.

"I found Bella!"

There was silence on the other line.

"Alice? You there?"

"Yeah…uh…where is she?"

"New York."

"Are you sure it's her?"

"Yeah we hung out a couple of times."

"Oh."

Edward was disappointed at Alice's lack of response. "You don't sound very excited for me."

Alice sighed. "Look, I never told you this because I didn't think you'd ever find her but I don't think you should let her back into your life. She's not the person you fell in love with."

"Yeah I know that. But that doesn't change anything."

"The Bella you fell for wouldn't have left without a single word. There's a possibility that might happen again. She's changed. She doesn't care about you, Edward."

Edward sighed. "I'm not giving up on her."

"Whatever. I gotta go." And with that, Alice hung up.

Edward hated that Alice wasn't being very supportive. Out of all his siblings, Edward was closest to Alice. And even though she was two years younger, Alice and Bella had been the best of friends.

Edward decided to send Bella a text.

**I miss you…**

Five minutes later, Bella replied.

**Don't even try that shit on me. It won't work.**

Edward smiled in response. She had always been stubborn.

**If she's amazing, she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you won't give up. If you give up, you're not worthy.**

It took Bella fifteen minutes to reply this time.

**That's not true. Trust me, if she's easy, she would have had lots of practice and thus would be extremely amazing in bed. **

**Who said anything about bed? Though it's late and I should be going to bed. Goodnight Angel. **

**Angel? My name is Izzy. I think you were texting the wrong girl. **

Edward chuckled before walking to the bed and collapsing on top of it. It had been an exhausting day.

His dreams were filled with a naked Bella bouncing on top of him, writhing beneath him, screaming his name in ecstasy.

xxxxxx

It had been three weeks since Bella had seen Edward. He had texted her everyday but usually they were just bantering back and forth.

Although it was a Sunday night, Bella didn't have work so she and Carlie went over to Victoria's house for dinner.

After dinner, Carlie played with Victoria's daughter, Claire, while Bella and Victoria were in the living room talking while sipping on wine.

"That Tony guy is really handsome." Victoria said out of the blue.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, he's a real…ladies man."

"Is he single?"

"I don't know. He left New York two weeks ago. I don't know if he's coming back."

Victoria took a thoughtful sip out of her wine glass. "How do you know him anyway?"

Bella avoided Victoria's eyes. "We went to high school together."

"You're not together right?"

"Of course not. I don't do relationships."

"Okay." Victoria said cheerfully before grabbing Bella's handbag from the coffee table and taking out her phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting his number. If you don't want him, I want him."

Bella was suddenly glad she had put his name under Edward and not Tony. "I don't have it. Sorry."

Victoria scrolled through Bella's contact list, disappointed that there was no _Tony. _

"Okay, well if he comes back, set me up."

Bella nodded reluctantly.

After that conversation, Bella started to feel uncomfortable and so she made an excuse to leave.

It was almost twelve and Carlie had fallen asleep so Bella had to carry her all the way home.

As Bella walked towards the porch, she noticed a figure pacing around her door.

Her heart started beating rapidly.

_Why is there someone on my porch? _

Bella quickly took out her phone, preparing to call 911 if need be.

"Bella?" A smooth, velvety voice called out before Edward stepped out into the light.

Bella was shocked to say the least but tried to keep her cool in front of him.

"Did you walk home, Bella?"

Bella nodded.

"Where were you?"

"Victoria's house."

"And you walked home? Why didn't you take a cab? Bella, its not safe."

She sighed in frustration. "Why are you even here? I thought I said if you wanted to stay over, you had to pay rent."

Edward beamed. "I know. I wanted to talk to you about that. I have a great idea."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed. "Uh…what?"

"Are you going to invite me in or what?"

"Um…yeah, can you hold Carlie please?"

Edward held Carlie as Bella fumbled through her handbag to find her keys and unlock the door.

Edward carried Carlie into Bella's bedroom and tucked her into bed. Bella stood by the doorway, watching him with a smile on her face.

Edward turned to look at Bella. "You have a beautiful smile." He complimented.

Bella's smile immediately faltered and she began walking towards the living room. Edward followed closely behind.

Bella plopped onto the couch and turned on the news. Edward sat closely beside her. He inhaled deeply, taking in her sweet scent.

"So Bella, I have a proposition."

Bella turned to face him. "Proposition?"

"Yes, proposition.

"What do you think about me living here with you? I'd pay rent every week and it'd be enough for you to quit both your jobs. "

Bella was speechless.

"Well?"

"No."

Edward's excited expression turned into one of hurt and disappointment. "No?"

Bella sighed. "That's really nice of you but there's only two bedrooms and one bathroom here."

"That's more than enough. And Carlie sleeps in your bed anyway."

"Yeah but the spare room is for her toys."

"I can sleep on this couch."

"Edward…"

"Bella please just think about it."

Edward's beautiful, sparkling green eyes forced Bella to submit and she nodded, promising that she would think about it.

They fell asleep together on the couch. Bella's head was on Edward's shoulder as Edward's head rested on top of hers.

Edward's quiet snores and Bella's mumbling mingled together and were perfectly combined like peanut butter and jelly… salt and pepper… black and white…

Edward and Bella.


End file.
